Orenji
by Lian Kirito-kun
Summary: Y solo sé que en la próxima vida iré a buscarte al principio.
1. 1605-

**Orenji**

* * *

 **Summary:** Y solo sé que en la próxima vida iré a buscarte al principio.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto. La historia a continuación es mía.

* * *

La primera vez que sus caminos se cruzaron supo que estaría perdida. Sakura jamás renegó su situación, pues había sido la suerte que le había tocado en esa vida. Su madre era una cortesana y Sakura tuvo la desdicha de nacer bajo el techo del burdel en la que su madre pasó gran parte de su juventud y adultez.

Las _oiran_ eran cortesanas de alto rango vendidas desde pequeñas por sus padres a los burdeles y eran entrenadas de manera estricta y severa, tanto en el arte sexual como en el del entretenimiento y al nivel intelectual.

Sakura nació un veintiocho de marzo, cuando las flores del cerezo aún pululaban por el viento y el sol asomaba tímido en el cielo. Sus pulmones permitieron que su llanto llamara a los Dioses, brindándole la suerte de la belleza a cambio de la libertad en su vida. Su madre solía decir que los Dioses lo habían querido así, que ella naciera bajo esas circunstancias y Sakura no lo discutió ni se rebeló a ello. Aceptó que esa sería su vida y que tendría que seguir los pasos de su madre por coacción de sus proxenetas.

Su extraordinaria y extraña belleza y su gran talento le permitieron escalar al rango jerárquico más alto entre las _oiran_ , convirtiéndose en una _tayuu,_ cortesana de aquellos que tenían un gran poder en la sociedad, los _daimyou_. Su intelecto había logrado desviar sus actividades sexuales a un campo más neutro en el que jugaba con insinuaciones y juegos que no llegaban a consumarse. Además de su talento en el baile y en el canto que mantenía a sus clientes satisfechos y capturados bajo la palma de su mano.

Eso tampoco significaba que no hubiera entregado su cuerpo alguna vez; algunos clientes no se conformaban con solo mirar, entonces debía ceder a lo que sus servicios incluían. Sabía que su madre sufría cuando la veía entrar en alguna habitación para consumar el acto y ella trataba de aliviar ese dolor sonriéndole como si nada pasara.

Pero no era así. Sí pasaba. Le disgustaba. Le molestaba muy en el fondo tener que dejar que cuerpos más grandes y desagradables tocaran el suyo. Era repulsivo.

Su vida en el burdel no era malo durante el día, pues se dedicaba a entrenar y pasar tiempo con su madre. Pero ya por la tarde debía comenzar a prepararse para a la noche atender a los clientes y la noche era una lucha constante por mantenerse serena, bonita y agradable para ellos.

Aquel día era el cumpleaños número dieciocho del hijo de un importante señor feudal y ella sería la entretención del muchacho. Ella había sido presentada por su madre al señor feudal que iba acompañado de dos muchachos. Uno de ellos rondaría los veinticinco años – como ella – y el más pequeño quien sería su cliente por un tiempo.

Ella sabía por qué la habían elegido. No fue el señor Feudal Uchiha Fugaku el que le eligió para eso, sino el destino que tenía algo en contra suya para que empezara a ser conciente de su realidad de una forma más dura y negativa posible. Ella sabía que su situación era una mierda, algo por lo que tenía que llorar y preguntar al cielo por qué a ella. Pero no lo hizo porque por más que lo hiciera, las cosas no cambiarían. Aunque ahora lo reconsideraba un poco.

Fue amable. Hizo lo de siempre. Intentar entretenerlo para desviar su atención hacia otros terrenos… pero algo había cambiado, ya no lo intentaba con el mismo entusiasmo por evitar tener que entregar su cuerpo por dinero que ni siquiera tenía el gusto de tenerlo. No. Realmente buscaba la manera de interesar al joven de manera sexual y puso todo de ella en eso. Cuánto se arrepentía ahora.

Su nombre era Uchiha Sasuke. Era tan hermoso y sereno como las noches de luna llena. Su tacto era suave y tímido sobre su cuerpo, parecía temer romperla si la tocaba de forma brusca a pesar de querer devorársela como un niño a un dulce. No sabía si realmente era porque le gustaba o porque quería dejar de ser virgen, pero no le importó en absoluto. De buen gusto lo ayudó a deshacerse de su ropa y de la suya para poder sentir su cuerpo joven, puro y caliente sobre el de ella.

Sintió culpa por ser la primera en enseñarle las artes maritales; su cuerpo estaba manchado y sucio por otras manos que cada noche intentaba borrar con largos baños que dejaban su piel roja por el frote de la tela en su carne. Odiaba ensuciar su pureza, tomar ese pedacito de cielo que parecía una tabla de salvación para ella. Lloró cuando supo que lo amaba cuando comenzó a añorarlo.

Se veían varias veces a la semana. Se encontraban a escondidas sabiendo que podría perjudicarla. Pero ella lo amaba y Sasuke parecía sentir lo mismo por ella aunque se mostrara reacio y parco, por dentro era todo un cúmulo de sentimientos puros que no dudaba en demostrarle con sus besos, sus caricias y su cuerpo.

Maldita fuera su suerte de haber nacido como una cortesana. Maldita fuera su suerte que nunca pudiera salir de esa zona y aunque pudiera, sería aislada por la sociedad porque una _oiran_ era una vil prostituta que entregaba su cuerpo a los hombres sin pizca de sentimiento alguno y por dinero. Y por más que Sasuke dijera que él haría que su vida cambiara, que no tendría que padecer por ello, no podía permitirle hacer eso. Él era un buen chico, aún era joven y no sabía nada de la vida. Era un pichoncito que estaba desplegando sus alas. Ella ya era un ave vieja a pesar de estar en la veintena.

Miró al cielo porque no había más nada que pudiera hacer y rezó para que Sasuke la perdonara. Las últimas noticias de que contraería matrimonio habían hecho que pusiera los pies sobre la tierra. Había volado muy alto, soñado por un rato en sus brazos y deseado una vida a su lado. Si bien sabía que podría estar con él aunque estuviera casado, no sería ella la que despertaría todos los días a su lado ni sería la madre de sus hijos. Ella no sería la que iría con él a su lado sin avergonzarse de su vida ni de su pasado. No serían, simplemente. Y el dolor que le dio llegar a esa conclusión que pululó mucho tiempo en su mente le estaba desgarrando el alma.

No quería ensuciar su bello _uchikake_ de flores de cerezo ni el _obi_ rojo como el fuego, por lo que se los quitó y los dejó sobre su futon. Tomó la hoja filosa que usaba para cortar su cabello y dibujó sendas roja verticales en sus pálidas y venosas muñecas. El alivio que sintió en su corazón fue inmenso. No podía creer que al fin lo hubiera hecho. Lágrimas saltaron de sus ojos y mientras veía el sol naranja apagarse en el horizonte, el brillo de sus ojos fueron extinguiéndose, siendo arrastrada a un mundo frío y silencioso como la impasible noche que festejaba la unión del hijo menor del señor feudal con la hija de un noble.

 _Te estaré esperando en la siguiente vida, Sasuke…_

 _1605-_

* * *

 _ **N**_ _ **/A:**_ _Hola, nueva historia :P_

 _No iba a publicarla, pero hoy es el cumpleaños de mi madre que descansa en paz y quería dedicarle toda la historia entera porque si(?_

 _Espero que les guste y no teman en dejar comentarios :B_

 _Y quiero agradecer a Hikari, a quien volví loca con esta historia y haciéndola llorar con este capítulo xD te quiero *cora*_

 _Bye!_


	2. 1790-

**Orenji**

* * *

 **Summary:** Y solo sé que en la próxima vida iré a buscarte al principio.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto. La historia a continuación es mía.

* * *

Era su cumpleaños número catorce y sería presentada en sociedad. Anhelaba asistir a las grandes fiestas en donde habrían muchachos que tendría el gusto de conocer y considerar como futuros candidatos a marido. Sakura estaba ansiosa por encontrar al que sería el amor de su vida y no se conformaría sólo con la guapura y los refinados modales de dicha persona sino también en sus sueños y deseos a futuro, su apasionamiento y, en especial, la chispa que la haría reaccionar tan sólo al sentir su contacto en la piel.

La ansiedad había provocado que no durmiera del todo bien y que se reflejara en su dulce rostro de niña. Su madre había alzado su voz al cielo y había llamado a las criadas para que comenzaran a prepararla. La mayor de todas ellas se encargó de su rostro, logrando que sus ojos se deshincharan mediante la presión de una cuchara helada sobre ellos. Sakura no se quejó ni habló, sólo dejó que se encargaran de todo para que su madre no la siguiera regañando.

El corsé la estaba asfixiando y a pesar de que hizo un comentario sobre ello, nadie prestó atención alguna. Su pálida piel fue bañada con agua perfumada y su rostro maquillado a la perfección. El vestido de satén color verde le quedaba como un guante, gracias a la faja, y realzaba sus hermosos ojos delineados con polvos oscuros que su madre había guardado para aquella ocasión. Sus pies calzados en unos delicados zapatos, a los cuales no estaba tan acostumbrada, y su cabello peinado hacia arriba como un remolino sujetado por un precioso broche de oro blanco que tiraba de su cabeza, le hacían ver las estrellas por el dolor intenso.

Pero era su gran día. No podía tener ninguna queja. Así que con mucha fuerza y buenas vibras, sonrió a todas sus criadas y dio las gracias. Esperaba que todo aquello lograra enamorar a los jóvenes acaudalados e inteligentes de la ciudad.

Caminó junto a su sonriente y satisfecha madre a su carruaje. Su padre las esperaba en la entrada de la mansión; para ser un hombre mayor, aún seguía manteniéndose fuerte y guapo, y en aquel traje oscuro haría a más de una suspirar a pesar de estar felizmente casado. Su madre se agarró del brazo de su padre y sonrió cuando éste alabó su hermoso vestido color lavanda y lo preciosa que se veía esa noche.

El viaje fue largo y mientras miraba por la ventanilla, veía al sol naranja caer una vez más como todos los días. Amaba ese momento del día porque daba paso a la misteriosa noche que envolvía a todo el paisaje con su extraña magia, haciéndolo ver hermoso y maravilloso. Sakura amaba las noches de luna llena. Ese día se veía enorme en el cielo, brillando más de lo normal. Parecía que la noche la acompañaba en el sentimiento.

Y ese sentimiento de ansiedad que sintió, se fue cuando lord Inuzuka la sacó a bailar, rompiendo el hielo para ella y el resto de la velada. Pasó de brazo en brazo, bailó con casi todos los muchachos aquella noche y rió feliz por sentirse exitosa esa noche. Que alabaran su belleza era buena señal y que no se sintieran ofendidos ante su rápida y coqueta inteligencia, le daba más puntos a ella.

Lord Uzumaki, un lindo y divertido joven de cabellos alborotados del color del sol, se detuvo casi abruptamente cuando la pieza de vals terminó, dejando entrever su torpeza y avergonzando a su madre que estaba observando a unos cuantos puestos de la pista de baile. La dejó con una radiante sonrisa cerca de la mesa de los aperitivos y se mostró lo bastante educado al agradecer la pieza que habían bailado. Sakura asintió con una tenue sonrisa que se congeló cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con unos rasgados y atractivos ojos negros que la observaban desde el otro lado de la mesa.

El rostro de Sakura comenzó a arder de forma extraña, dejándola anonadada por tan repentina sensación. El chico mantenía sus ojos en ella como un halcón sobre su presa y no parecía inmutarse ni dignarse a acercarse hasta que la voz de su madre la trajo a la realidad. Asintió a lo que dijo sin haber escuchado realmente y cuando volvió la vista hacia él, ya no estaba.

Decepcionada, se sirvió una de las copas con jugo de fruta y bebió un sorbo para aplacar la sed que le provocó reír y hablar con cada chico que la había sacado a bailar. Una corriente eléctrica le recorrió la espalda, dejándola paralizada por unos segundos. Se giró para ver que había ocasionado aquello y allí estaba el extraño de ojos oscuros, a sólo dos pasos. Le sonrió, él le devolvió una mueca más que una sonrisa y se inclinó, saludándola. La mano de él se extendió y la de ella, automáticamente, se posó sobre la de él, haciendo una pequeña reverencia y aceptando su mudo pedido de un baile.

Sintió que era arrastrada por una corriente de sensaciones locas que la estaban desequilibrando y asustando. Era maravilloso sentir sus manos y ser mirada con tal intensidad. Era realmente guapo a pesar de sus rasgos exóticos y poco comunes. No habló en toda la pieza, parecía no dispuesto a romper aquella atmósfera armoniosa que se había generado entre ellos dos.

Sintió una leve presión en su cintura y las chispas saltaron frente a sus ojos como brillantes colores de un arco iris reflejado por la luz del sol. Era él. Desde el momento que lo vio lo supo y ahora que lo tenía entre sus manos lo pudo confirmar. Bailaron el resto de la velada pero cuando la música cesó y su madre la llamó, se preocupó. No sabía nada de él y él no parecía dispuesto a hablar. Así que antes de irse y despedirse de esa noche, le preguntó por su nombre.

 _Sasuke Uchiha._

Sasuke era medio japonés; su estadía en Gran Bretaña estaba ligada a una sucesión de tierras que le correspondía como Conde de Sharingan. Había arribado hacía una semana y había estado apurado por entregar esas tierras para volver a su Japón natal, pero a último momento había cambiado de planes y todo fue por ella.

Los encuentros fueron tanto en público como clandestinos. Estaban locos el único por el otro y él estaba dispuesto a abandonar su tierra para instalarse en sus posesiones adquiridas por su abuelo materno para poder reclamarla a ella como su condesa.

Todo parecía ir perfecto, encaminado hacia la propuesta de compromiso. Pero la aparición de un tío lejano, pariente de los Uchiha, lo complicó todo. Sasuke comenzó a no tener tiempo para estar con Sakura y ella comenzó a temer por su futuro. Si bien ella estaba con Sasuke, sus padres no sabían nada de ello y parecían no tomarlo en cuenta por ser un extranjero de raíces poco convencionales para ellos.

Sakura estaba preocupada por él mientras que él intentaba que no se entrometiera en asuntos que no le concernían. Eso hirió a Sakura, pero sabía que tenía razón. No era su lucha porque aún no eran nada más que una parejita que se besaba y se abrazaba a escondidas. Sasuke era el ejemplo de caballerosidad en público, pero lejos de los ojos curiosos se convertía en el amante apasionado que ella adoraba sentir entre sus dedos.

El mundo se vino abajo cuando su padre le comentó que la había prometido a un lord que conocía y sabía que sería el marido perfecto para ella a pesar de pasarse por dos décadas de su edad. Ella se indignó ante aquella actitud y renegó de ello, pero su padre pareció no escucharla y siguió adelante con ello. Sintió asco cuando supo que el individuo tenía cuarenta años y que la deseaba. Se sintió enferma. Podría ser su padre y odió a su progenitor por acceder a dicho compromiso sin su consentimiento de una forma tan repentina.

Su padre parecía nervioso cuando tuvo que comunicarle que se casaría con tal hombre en menos de un mes y parecía apurado por lograr aquello. Sus sueños se hicieron trizas y Sasuke que no aparecía. Su madre lloró cuando Sakura, descorazonada y destrozada, le imploró que no le permitiera que su padre le hiciera eso. Fue entonces que se enteró que su padre la había vendido. Había adquirido deudas y como comprobante de ello, la había utilizado a ella para ese maldito viejo perverso.

La depresión hizo mella en ella y cuando Sasuke volvió a aparecer, se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando la encontró más pálida de lo normal y delgada por la falta de apetito. La abrazó, pero ella se mantuvo quieta. Los reproches llegaron y con ellos, las confesiones y verdades se expusieron. Sasuke sintió morir cuando supo que ella estaba comprometida y más aún cuando supo que el futuro esposo de su amada era el infeliz de Madara Uchiha, un tío lejano que había venido a reclamar su herencia.

Comenzó a temer de verdad. No le interesaba su título de conde realmente, pero para tener a Sakura debía conservar aquello. Y ahora que peligraba todo aquello y que el maldito había tocado su punto débil, sintió ganas de vomitar.

Madara era todo lo que ella podía detestar en un hombre. Era arrogante, frío y perverso. Se había mostrado violento y hasta amenazador ante ella y todavía no podía creer que su propio padre la entregara a tan horrible ser. Cada que intentaba mirarlo, su padre le esquivaba la mirada y se desentendía de todo. Comenzaba a darse cuenta que su padre no era el ser maravilloso que ella creía.

Su madre le acarició el rostro cuando vio un pequeño corte. No había ocurrido ni dos semanas desde el compromiso y ya la había lastimado. Su madre intentó interceder entre su padre y ella para poder liberarla, pero él se rehusaba a cambiar los planes y seguiría adelante aún ignorando el hecho de que entregaba a su hija al mismísimo diablo.

Los encuentros con Sasuke siguieron. En público hacían como si no se conocieran, pero cuando los invitados estaban demasiado ebrios para saber quienes eran ellos, se escondían en los jardines para darse besos y jurarse amor eterno.

Mei, una viuda de casi treinta años, estaba destrozada cuando supo que el amor de su vida estaba comprometido a una niña. Si bien Madara seguía acudiendo a ella para hacer el amor, él no parecía dispuesto a proponerle aquello que ella tanto deseaba de él. Ni obtenía las palabras que añoraba que sintiera él por ella. Sufría por ello y quería venganza. Quería destrozar a esa pequeña rata que había robado el corazón de su hombre y cuando la conoció, entendió porqué la había elegido a esa y no a ella. No sólo era hermosa, había algo en ella que la hacía brillar con luz propia aunque esta estaba menguada por una capa de amargura y tristeza.

Entonces supo que algo raro ocurría allí porque cuando estaba sola, sus ojos se escurrían entre el público y se llenaban de vida cuando reparaban en el joven japonés y se amargaban cuando la mano callosa y áspera de Madara se paseaban por la pequeña y pálida mano de ella. Sintió un sollozo morir cuando fuera de la multitud de gente, él la obligó a besarlo. Ver cómo la niña peleaba por ser liberada de sus garras la hizo sentir enferma. Pero cuando la vio derretirse bajo los labios del joven lord entre los matorrales, lo supo. Esa era su oportunidad.

Madara salió de la ciudad por unas semanas y Mei lo maldijo por inoportuno, pero sabía que cuando volviera le diría toda la verdad sobre Sakura y Sasuke para que él la dejara y la mirara a ella de verdad. Sólo que cuando volvió, apuró la boda. Si bien, ella logró decirle lo que sabía de aquel romance juvenil, Madara no se inmutó ni comentó algo sobre ello. Parecía no importarle realmente.

Entonces, cuando llegó el día, Sasuke había ejecutado el plan de escape para ellos dos. Mei rogaba que el niño fuera rápido y se largara con Sakura. Y Sakura deseaba que no hubiera contratiempos. Se había despedido de Sasuke con un beso y con la promesa de verse a medianoche para fugarse.

Pero Sasuke jamás llegó y ella se convirtió en la señora de Uchiha Madara. Lloró cuando aquel monstruo la desvirgó casi a los golpes. La mantenía controlada todo el tiempo y bajo amenaza, no sólo por su integridad física sino por la de Sasuke, quien estaba bajo las garras de dicho ser. Intentó dar con él, pero no había caso.

Por las noches se mantenía recta como una tabla mientras él abusaba de ella y se sintió asqueada cuando quedó embarazada de él. Y si bien se merecía el infierno por odiar a su hijo, ella siguió adelante por el bien de Sasuke.

Pero fue un descuido de Madara y una de sus tantas borracheras que lo supo. Sasuke ya no existía en el plano físico. Esa noche que jamás apareció fue su último día con vida. Madara lo había mandado a matar y si bien Sasuke luchó con todas sus fuerzas, el golpe mortal de su cabeza contra una filosa roca fue lo que acabó todo.

Lloró amargamente luego del descubrimiento y supo que ya no quería esa vida para ella. Dejó de comer y de cuidarse. Ya no le interesaba nada y su madre comenzó a temer lo peor. Y todo pasó una hermosa noche de luna llena. Sin importarle el perdón de Dios ni que sus padres sufrieran por ello y menos el niño que llevaba dentro, se lanzó desde la habitación más alta del castillo.

Mientras el viento le rozó un instante la piel, sintió que Sasuke le susurró:

 _Nos encontraremos de nuevo._

 _1790-_

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_ _Hola, segundo capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado y muchas gracias por sus comentarios, los favs y follows, me hace mucha ilusión este proyecto porque lo vengo trabajando en mi cabeza casi un año y haciendo viñetas y dibujos de esto._

 _ **Hikari**_ _el capítulo que más te gusta está aquí(? xD_

 _Cambié el summary, más adelante les explicaré por qué y de donde viene. No quiero hacer spoiler xD_

 _Bye~_


	3. 1884-

**Orenji**

* * *

 **Summary:** Y solo sé que en la próxima vida iré a buscarte al principio

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto. La historia a continuación es mía.

* * *

Sakura supo desde muy pequeño que algo no iba bien con él. En aquella tierra era difícil vivir y amar con libertad; regirse a las reglas y las leyes era la única manera para llevar una vida tranquila. Así que cuando su padre lo zurró por haber dicho que le gustaba un niño en la escuela le hizo aprender demasiado pronto lo difícil que era vivir en Irán.

Intentó ignorar sus impulsos y sus verdaderos deseos, por lo que comenzó a cortejar mujeres para encontrar la indicada entre todas ellas. Ami fue la indicada. No sólo era su amiga sino que también era la chica más amable que había conocido y se veía con ella teniendo hijos.

Sus padres parecían de acuerdo con el matrimonio y cuando menos lo pensó ya estaban casados y vivían juntos en una casa que compartía con su cuñado y su esposa. Ellos estaban en la parte de arriba mientras que su cuñado vivía en la parte de abajo.

El deseo de Ami era tener familia con él, pero aunque lo intentaran, no lograban quedar embarazados. Sakura comenzó a temer que fuera un castigo por sus deseos prohibidos y poco naturales. La tristeza por ello, por fallarle a Ami, por hacerla sentir mal al no desearla carnalmente comenzó a deprimirlo. Ella se mostró comprensiva y alegaba que aún quedaba mucho tiempo para intentarlo. Preocupada, le pidió a su mejor amigo Naruto que se lo llevara para hablar de hombre a hombre y éste accedió llevándolo a un bar.

Fue allí donde lo conoció. Era un conocido de Naruto y estaba bebiendo solo. El rubio lo invitó y compartió la mesa con ellos. Nunca había reído tanto a pesar de que Sasuke era bastante serio; tenía un humor ácido y siempre recaía en insultos a Naruto. Entre anécdotas y bromas, Sakura se sintió mejor.

Fue un viernes que se perpetuó a todas las semanas. Al menos, esa vez a la semana comían juntos y bebían. Al principio, eran los tres, luego comenzaron a quedar solo los dos. Las primeras veces eran incómodas, pues Naruto hacía un puente entre ellos y relajaba más el ambiente. Pero a pesar de ello, Sakura comenzó a tener mejor humor y a volver a ser el que era…

Y Ami lo notó. Eso la hizo feliz, ver a Sakura ser como cuando lo conoció, la hizo sentirse mejor. Sakura comenzó a ser nuevamente bromista con ella y abrazarla en la soledad de su casa. Si bien, su cultura era bastante dura y reservada, ellos en su casa eran todo lo contrario a lo que en sociedad se veían obligados a aparentar.

Ami notó en Sakura algo más, algo que no reconocía en él. Era mucho más reservado en cuanto a sus salidas, también más distraído, solía estar absorto en sus pensamientos y sonriendo como si recordara algo. Cada que hacía eso, se acariciaba las manos con una ternura que nunca había visto durante su matrimonio. Comenzó a sospechar, pero no quería acusar antes de obtener una prueba. Lamentablemente, ella no lograría nada. Era mujer y las mujeres en Irán no podían acusar si al menos tres hombres también estuvieran como testigo.

Intentó esconder el monstruo de la inseguridad y el de los celos. Si había algo que fuera con Sakura, además de la mujer devota y amorosa, era posesiva. Lo suyo no fue al azar, fue premeditado. Lo amaba desde niños, había intentado hacerse su amiga y a convertirse en la mujer ideal para él, la que necesitaba.

Comenzó a odiarse por intentar animarlo, ahora sentía que perdía el fino hilo que los unía emocionalmente. Y mientras ella sufría en silencio algo que no podía probar, Sakura seguía divirtiéndose con Sasuke y teniendo roces casuales que se grababan a fuego en su piel. Supo que esos impulsos de su niñez y que, exitosamente, había ocultado en su juventud volvían a surgir.

Si bien era feliz sólo siendo amigos, le dolía no poder amarlo. Si, estaba enamorado de Sasuke y procuró que no lo supiera a pesar de que cada vez le costaba más esconderlo. Quiso llorar cuando Sasuke clavó los ojos en una chica que tenía un precioso _hiyab_ del color del fuego. Era bella y se acercaba hacia donde estaban ellos en compañía de un chico de dientes puntiagudos y sonrisa tonta. Ella miró a Sasuke, éste reparó en ella más de lo que normalmente lo hacía en otra persona y a Sakura se le desgarró el corazón.

Esa noche, en la cama, le dio la espalda a Ami para que no viera como las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Sentía que todo era una pesadilla ¿Qué estaba mal con él? ¿Por qué tenía que amarlo? Y en el fondo supo que no importara dónde ni cuando, siempre lo amaría ya siendo hombre o mujer, en esa vida o en otras. Odió su cultura, el Islam y su tierra que no le permitía ser quien era. La homosexualidad era condenada y estando casado podía significar la muerte.

No quería aquello para él y menos para Sasuke. Si fuera un hombre libre, en una tierra lejana, lejos de las leyes del Islam y de los prejuicios, podría amar a Sasuke sin restricciones.

Una idea se le vino a la mente. Él sólo estaba pensando desde su lado, nunca desde el de Sasuke. Quizás todos esos comportamientos eran puramente amistosos por parte de Sasuke y su corazón, desesperadamente enamorado, estaba haciendo que su mente se nublara y viera lo que deseaba ver. ¿Qué pasaría si le confesase a Sasuke sus verdaderos sentimientos? ¿Lo odiaría? ¿Sentiría asco de él?

No pudo dormir en toda la noche y decidió que lo mejor sería beber algo. Pero ese algo se fue en exceso y cuando volvió a la cama, Ami lo esperaba desnuda y dispuesta. Sakura apreció el pequeño cuerpo debajo del suyo y lo besó por todas partes a pesar de que no era el que realmente deseaba besar. De repente, Ami ya no era Ami y sus curvas redondas se volvieron duras y planas. Sasuke le acariciaba el rostro y le sonreía mientras lo besaba y Sakura enloqueció de amor. Se entregó con una pasión casi descontrolada y enfermiza que sintió que moriría cuando se dejó ir, susurrándole al oído el nombre de su amado.

De pronto, sintió una presión en el pecho que lo envió de espalda a su lado de la cama y lo sumió en una negrura espesa. Ami lo miraba con horror, los ojos llenos de lágrimas y con el cuerpo helado. Las manos le temblaban y sintió asco de sí misma, de Sakura por su infidelidad y sus inclinaciones enfermas, las cuales no quería aceptar a pesar de todas las señales.

Se vistió y se cubrió con el edredón. Quizás sus sollozos fueron, no lo sabía bien pero sintió que era rodeada por los brazos fuertes y cálidos de su esposo, quien lloraba con ella mientras la besaba para que dejara de sufrir a base de súplicas de su perdón. Ami sentía dolor y quería que él sintiera el mismo dolor que ella sentía.

Le prohibió que volviera a verlo. Si lo hacía, sufriría las consecuencias de su infidelidad. Si bien le daba asco saber que su marido le gustaba un hombre, pensó en que ella podría curarlo.

Y el tiempo pasó. Ami al fin había logrado quedar embarazada y Sakura había dejado de verse con Sasuke. La vida parecía sonreírle a Ami, ella sintió que estaban más unidos que antes gracias al bebé que crecía en su interior. Sakura era más cuidadoso y cariñoso, la abrazaba más y la mimaba en la privacidad de su casa. Pero si bien era más atento con ella, veía que no era feliz como fingía serlo. Cuando Sakura no la miraba, lo notaba distante, ido y sus ojos expresaban todo el dolor por el que estaba pasando.

Se dedicó a ignorarlo, a centrarse en su felicidad de tener a su marido y a su bebé a costa de la felicidad de él. Lamentaba aquello, pero no quería perder el mundo que tenía. Era egoísta, lo sabía, pero Sakura no estaba bien, él no debía sentir aquello por otros como él.

Sakura, en un desesperado intento de alivio a su dolor, lo buscó y lo vio, en el mismo lugar de su encuentro de siempre. Se iluminó cuando Sasuke clavó sus ojos en él y le sonrió como si supiera la razón de su desaparición. Fue como la primera vez que se vieron, esa cadena invisible volvió a erigirse entre ellos y a unirlos una vez más. Volvieron a reír y a bromear, a darse palmadas inocentes y a mirarse con algo más que amistad en sus ojos. Sakura lo supo, Sasuke también se _sentía_ como él.

Ami no llegó a ver el rostro del hombre que acompañaba a su marido, pero supo que era esa la persona que Sakura amaba. Ami experimentó como se le desgarraba el corazón al ver ese brillo en la mirada de Sakura, ver ese amor reflejado en todo su rostro. Los celos actuaron cuando acusó a su marido con su hermano y éste, ante su insistencia y el desolador dolor de su hermana, accedió a darle un escarmiento.

Sakura apareció con un ojo morado y con todo el cuerpo herido. Era una advertencia y sintió terror por Sasuke, si lo encontraban, lo matarían. Fue directo a Ami y discutió con ella sin piedad. Fue duro y cruel, insensible cuando ella comenzó a sentirse mal y presentir que algo ocurría.

La tensión de la situación puso en peligro la vida de Ami y el bebé. Su embarazo estaba yendo mal desde hacía tiempo, pero las señales que le enviaban no alertaban a la paranoia de ella por su marido. Entonces, comenzó a odiarlo de verdad cuando estuvo a punto de perder a su primogénito y Sakura perdió su libertad.

Era vigilado las veces que salía. Ya no podía verse con Sasuke; las amenazas de Ami no eran en vano y ser manipulado de aquella forma por la persona que creía una amiga le dolía. Quería entenderla, pero ella no se molestaba en entenderlo. Y quizás estaba pidiendo demasiado.

La depresión fue tan dura que comenzó a enfermar. El cuerpo se debilitó ante la falta de apetito y las continuas recaídas que tenía. Episodios de fiebre, dolores intensos, la piel hinchada y pálida eran señales de que no estaba nada bien. Ami intentaba estar a su lado, pero Sakura se apartaba, no quería volver a angustiarla a pesar de que se le hacía imposible estando tan demacrado y arruinado.

Comenzó a morir como ya lo estaba por dentro. El dolor de su brazo era preocupante, la herida que debió haberse cerrado hacía unas semanas había comenzado a gangrenar y a matar todo a su paso.

Ami lo veía con culpa, pero aún se aferraba a su odio por la posición que tuvo que tomar en su vida. Cuando el dolor comenzó a ser insoportable cuando llegó a su corazón. Y si bien había muerto por la falla de ese órgano vital, Ami supo que el no poder estar con la persona que amaba de verdad había acabado con el corazón de Sakura. El sol naranja del atardecer se fundió como el pensamiento de Sakura cuando el mundo se oscureció…

 _Espero que la próxima vez sí sea._

 _1884-_

* * *

 _ **N**_ _ **/A:**_ _Holaaaa! Quiero pedir disculpas por no publicar la semana pasada, es que tuve varios exámenes y pues le di prioridad a eso je! Tuve buenos resultados, mañana me entero otra de mis notas :D_

 _Espero que les está gustando el fanfic, se que me deben estar odiando por lo que le estoy haciendo a la ship, pero ya van a entender por qué las cosas pasan así. Dejo los nombres originales para no marearlos a pesar de que cada capítulo transcurre en un país diferente._

 _Gracias por los favs, follows y sus lindos comentarios, los aprecio un montón. Y bueno, quería agradecer a_ _ **Hikari**_ _ya que ella me estuvo dando el visto bueno a los capítulos, es un ángel *cora*_

 _Hasta la semana que viene!_


	4. 1945-

**Orenji**

* * *

 **Summary:** Y solo sé que en la próxima vida iré a buscarte al principio

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto. La historia a continuación es mía.

* * *

Estaba en peligro constantemente, pero había sido criado por unos buenos y cariñosos padres que le habían enseñado que toda vida, por más pequeña e insignificante que fuera, valía. Entonces, cuando la guerra estalló, se enlistó a las fuerzas nazis para cumplir un papel que lo pondría en una situación bastante difícil muchas de las veces.

Hizo todo lo posible para poder llegar a los campos de concentración en la que ponían a trabajar hombres, mujeres y niños judíos de todas las clases y edades. Le enfermaba el maltrato y las condiciones en las que se encontraban esas personas y hacía todo lo posible para que en sus rondas ellos no sufrieran tal trato inhumano que sus lamentables colegas le hacían pasar.

La primera vez que arriesgó su pellejo para sacar a tres niños judíos fue una fría noche de luna nueva. El cielo estaba tan oscuro que no veía ni siquiera sus pies. Pero cómo militar entrenado, había estudiado todo el campo y buscado posibles salidas para lograr su plan.

Luego de esos niños, siguieron muchos otros. Lamentablemente, no logró sacar adultos, pues no eran más factibles de esconder como a un niño pequeño. No podía confiar en nadie y pasaba noches sin dormir haciendo largos viajes al campo que sus padres habían comprado para los refugiados, a los cuales vestían, alimentaban y escondían hasta poder encontrarles familias que los adoptaran.

Lloró unas cuantas veces cuando, a la vuelta de dejar a los niños en la granja, recordaba a los familiares llorar agradecidos por darle esa oportunidad de seguir viviendo a los niños.

Fue destinado a un campo de concentración de mujeres. Las mujeres trabajan en las casas de los militares de más alto rango, sirviendo mesas y limpiando. Fue allí que la conoció.

Era la criatura más hermosa que había visto en su vida y sintió amor a primera vista. Su cabello negro era algo salvaje, dos largos mechones caían junto a ambos lados de su rostro y su flequillo en picos le daba un aspecto sereno y adorable a sus ojos.

Ella lo fulminaba con su mirada amarga y él no podía evitar darle una sonrisita de lado, haciéndola sonrojar por la mirada amable y casi compadecida que le daba. Y cuando intentó hablarle, fue tal el miedo que vio en sus ojos negros que tuvo que apartarse para no ponerla nerviosa. No quería perjudicarla, su vida corría riesgo.

Entonces, comenzaron a verse más seguido en la casa de su oficial superior. Era un tipo duro y de temer, nadie con el que se pudiera bromear ni bajar la guardia. Y mientras cumplía con su deber de vigilar a los esclavos, investigaba la casa para encontrar la vulnerabilidad de esta.

El primer escape de uno de los esclavos tuvo éxito. Logró sacarlo de la casa en una fiesta y lo dieron por muerto a la mañana, alegando a la desnutrición como factor de su defunción.

Intentó ser lo más discreto posible entre los soldados, pero era bastante llamativo tanto por el color de cabello como el de sus ojos verdes. A veces, temía ser descubierto, eso significaría el fin de todo.

Su trato con los esclavos hizo que la confianza fluyera entre ellos y fue de gran ayuda para sacar a algunos niños de aquel cruel destino. Fue cuando la muchacha de ojos oscuros comenzó a acercarse y ser más abierta. En las pocas ocasiones que pudieron, hablaron y se contaron algunas cosas. Aún así trataba de no hablar mucho sobre ellos para no causar algún problema.

Roces casuales, caricias suaves y un tímido beso fue todo lo que pudieron compartir, pues comenzaron a poner atención en él por extrañas cosas que ocurrían allí. Comenzaron a evitarse y a cesar los rescates.

Comenzó a sentirse nervioso cuando escuchó la tan horrible confesión de uno de sus compañeros. En el campo en el que había estado antes habían llevado a los esclavos judíos a las cámaras de gas para deshacerse de ellos. Comenzó a temer que el frente de guerra no estuviera yendo bien y la URSS estuviera ganando terreno, eso ocasionaría la decisión de desaparecer toda prueba de los campos y los prisioneros.

Sus ojos se mantuvieron clavados en la chica de cabello negro que servía la cena a la hija del oficial superior. La chica mantenía un rostro inexpresivo y tenía una exquisitez en sus modales a la hora de servir, pues sabía que había pertenecido a una familia de clase media alta, la cual no pudo escapar a tiempo. Sus padres y su hermano mayor habían sido reclutados como ella y destinados a lugares diferentes.

Comenzó a temer por ella. No quería que desapareciera.

La voz comenzó a correrse. El campo Auschwitz y Alemania habían sido invadidos por la Unión Soviética. Esa noche sería el día en el que la sacaría de allí, aprovecharía la conmoción para poder salvarla a ella y a cuantos pudiera.

Lo que no habría esperado fue que sería delatado por los gritos de un esclavo rogando ser llevado con ellos. Y mientras dejaba a la chica de ojos tristes frente al volante del auto y gritaba a los niños que se escondieran en el asiento trasero del auto, él se bajó junto con su arma para darles tiempo.

La chica lo sujetó de la ropa con desesperación, rogando que no lo hiciera. Entre lágrimas de consternación y dolor, él sonrió de una forma tan radiante como el sol anaranjado desapareciendo en el horizonte. Esa sería la última vez que se verían.

Fue un beso agridulce, pero que para el militar que arriesgó su vida por la de otros fue lo más hermoso que había experimentado en sus veinticuatro años de vida. Los ojos se le humedecieron mientras el auto se alejaba de él. Inspiró profundo y comenzó a correr, detrás venían por él. Oró por una buena vida para ella y un final rápido para él.

Un agudo dolor le atravesó el brazo. Siguió corriendo sin importarle que el calor quemara en su brazo mientras ríos rojos se deslizaban por éste. El segundo impacto lo hizo tropezar, pues su pierna fue alcanzada. El que le dio en el pecho lo dejó sin aliento. Cayó boca abajo y se arrastró, aún aferrándose a la vida tercamente. No quería morir, pero no temía a ello. Había hecho lo correcto, su corazón se lo decía con cada decadente latido.

Logró darse vuelta para poder ver el cielo una vez más. Las lágrimas cayeron por las comisuras de sus ojos y sonrió con sus dientes manchados de sangre. Si tan sólo hubiera podido amarla más tiempo y ser amado por ella.

 _Por favor, déjame vivir a su lado una vez más._

 _1945-_

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_ _Me preguntaron si iba a haber una historia contada desde la perspectiva de Sasuke y no quisiera spoilear(?_

 _Otra cosa que me dijeron fue si eran one shots o estaban conectadas las historias. Si, están conectadas, en especial porque siempre nombro un momento del día y porque una vida que termina, lleva a otra vida, otra historia :)_

 _Creo que hasta ahora esta es mi favorita, sufrí un poco al darle este final pero si no lo hacía, la historia se terminaría ahí._

 _Muchísimas gracias por todos los comentarios, follows y favs, me hace feliz saber que les gusta la historia. Temía que no les gustara o fuera demasiado triste y la dejaran :c_

 _Abrazos~_


	5. 2005-

**Orenji**

* * *

 **Summary:** Y solo sé que en la próxima vida iré a buscarte al principio

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto. La historia a continuación es mía.

* * *

Su familia estuvo realmente en contra del camino que ella eligió para su vida. Era aún joven cuando comentó cual era la vocación a la que se quería dedicar y explicar cómo el llamado de Dios había tocado su corazón había hecho renegar mucho a su madre.

Criada por su madre y su abuela, Sakura creció en un hogar lleno de confort y amor. Siempre había sido una buena niña, solidaria y amorosa con sus pares. Jamás había deseado ni hecho el mal a nadie ni siquiera sentido odio por el padre que la había abandonado de pequeña. Su madre había dicho pestes sobre él, pero Sakura sólo se mantuvo callada y abrazada a su madre para calmarle el dolor que le había causado que su marido la dejara. La niña sólo había deseado que su padre tuviera una vida feliz aunque no fuera a su lado.

Era buena haciendo los quehaceres y era muy buena con los niños. Solían burlarse de ella por el supuesto esfuerzo que hacía para ser la chica perfecta. Pero Sakura no buscaba ser perfecta, ella sólo hacía lo que creía que era correcto para ella.

No había tenido novio, no había sentido atracción por ningún muchacho y menos amor por alguno. Tampoco por las chicas, en aquella época en la que se vivía no era nada extraño que hubiera ese tipo de inclinaciones sexuales.

Su madre se preocupaba por lo solitaria que era, por lo poco que salía y el tiempo que parecía dedicarle a cosas que no estaban mal que las hiciera pero que se le hacía extraño para una niña en plena adolescencia. Mientras sus compañeritas salían a divertirse y a hablar de muchachos, Sakura salía al patio a leer un libro o iba a lugares poco agraciados a ofrecer su ayuda sirviendo platos de comida o cuidando niños de la calle. Se sentía orgullosa por su hija, pero temía que se condenara a una vida de privaciones y reclusiones.

Y lo que más temía se cumplió.

Sakura tenía quince años cuando dijo que Dios había llegado a su corazón. Había sido tan hermoso y emocionante que aún podía sentir la piel erizada y los ojos humedecerse por la sensación. Había sido lo más maravilloso que había sentido en sus cortos años de vida y supo con ello que su vida debía dedicársela a Dios.

Mantuvo su idea en secreto por un tiempo, pues sabía que aún era joven y su madre no estaría de acuerdo con ello. Ella deseaba que formara una familia y tuviera hijos, deseaba nietos a los cuales mimar como lo habían hecho con ella.

Pero Sakura ya tenía claro lo que deseaba para su vida y su camino a los brazos del Señor comenzó. Su madre intentó detenerla, pero fue inútil. Los primeros pasos dieron al noviciado y si bien podía mantenerse allí y en un futuro poder retirarse, la voz de Dios llegó más y más, y ya no pudo parar. Decidió que debía culminar sus estudios religiosos hasta llegar a la profesión de monja. Era de por vida, pero su vida la entregaría con gusto a Dios.

Sólo faltaba el paso final y tendría lo que siempre había soñado. Una pena que el destino arruinara todo sus planes.

Un nuevo sacerdote entró al clero. Las aspirantes suspiraban por él y si bien no estaba permitido que hicieran aquello porque iba contra las reglas, las monjas solían reírse de ello. Sakura recordaba que su madre la asustaba contándole historias sobre monjas malas y crueles, pero ella estaba rodeada de las hermanas más buenas y amables del mundo. Al menos, en el convento en donde vivía eran todas muy afables y agradables.

Sakura había escuchado del nuevo sacerdote y esperaba que fuera tan bueno y agradable como lo había sido el Padre Sarutobi. Estaba espantada por el revuelo entre las más jóvenes y el que pasaran chismes sobre aquello le pareció una conducta muy reprochable. No quería ser soplona, pero comentó a la Madre Superiora para que hablara con las aspirantes y postulantes.

No entendía que era lo que tanto ocasionaba el disturbio hasta que lo conoció. La Madre Superiora había mandado a llamar a todas para presentar al nuevo Sacerdote del convento y fue allí dónde entendió el revuelto entre las nuevas. El hombre era joven, alto y muy apuesto. Sakura sintió una opresión en el pecho cuando sus ojos se cruzaron. El Padre Sasuke pareció sorprendido de verla, pero la expresión se volvió serena y apartó la vista de ella.

Esa noche no pudo dormir. Comenzó a pensar en cosas que no había pensado jamás en su juventud. Eso la asustaba, pero decidió espantar dichos pensamientos y dedicarse a rezar por el bien de ella y todo el convento.

Creyó que sería solo esa vez, pero no. Comenzó a tener pensamientos poco puros y a sentir eso que en su juventud jamás experimentó. Si bien no tenía trato directo con el Padre, Sakura solía cruzarlo por el convento, verlo en las misas dar la palabra de Dios y caminar por el jardín con la Biblia bajo el brazo.

Temía por su alma cada que soñaba algo obsceno y quiso llorar cuando sintió ardor al ser mirada por el Padre Sasuke. Se pasaba el tiempo suspirando y sufriendo en silencio, creyendo que enloquecería y se iría al infierno por sentir tal atracción y deseo por su superior.

Había elegido ese camino porque Dios lo quiso así y ella lo aceptó en su corazón, aceptó dedicarse a serle fiel hasta el día de su muerte. Pero ahora esas elecciones comenzaban a hacer mella en ella y a hacerla dudar de todo su camino.

Lamentablemente, ya era tarde para retractarse. Había dado sus votos finales y había perpetuado su vida a Dios y a su iglesia. Tenía deseos de llorar.

Y no era la única.

Sasuke no podía creer que, a tal altura de su vida, sintiera amor por primera vez y por una de las Esposas de Cristo. Había elegido ese camino porque no creía poder soportar una vida compartida y porque algo, no sabía qué, lo había empujado a ello. Creyó que había sido Dios, pero ahora que lo veía bien, se había dado cuenta que era para conocerla a ella.

La reconoció en sus ojos. Era _ella._ Era la mujer que aparecía en sus sueños, en diferentes apariencias pero con los mismos ojos de un verde intenso y hermoso, como dos joyas. Sasuke comenzó a lamentar su vocación, pero era tarde para ambos y lo mejor que podía hacer era resignarse. El amor que sentía por ella era pecado y ante los ojos de Dios se merecería el infierno por desear tocar a una de sus hijas sagradas.

Lo intentaron. Cada uno por su lado, pero algo siempre los atraía como imán y metal. No podían quitarse los ojos de encima y evitar pensar en cosas deshonestas para su mundo religioso.

Él oraba por su alma y por el perdón de Dios cada que iba a dormir. No podía evitar soñar que la tenía bajo su cuerpo, abriéndose camino a ese paraíso prohibido. Cada que la tenía cerca sentía la tentación como la que había sentido Adam por Eva, de probar la fruta prohibida y perderse en el mar de lujuria que el mismo Diablo intentaba contaminarlo.

Sonrió al pensar en ello. La tentación cada vez era más fuerte y presentía que no sólo iba en una dirección.

Sakura no soportaba aquello. Por primera vez estaba nerviosa al confesar un pecado del que se sentía culpable y arrepentida. Ella entró al confesionario y pronunció las palabras concretas pidiendo ser absuelta y perdonada por el representante de Jesús en la tierra. Rezó tantos Padre Nuestro que perdió la cuenta y oró por su alma frente a la cruz en la capilla.

Sasuke se mantuvo en silencio, aún dentro del confesionario sintiéndose extraño por las palabras de la Hermana Sakura. No era el único con pensamientos impúdicos y sintió desolación ante la sensación de plenitud y bienestar que le dio aquello.

El tiempo fue pasando y negar sus sentimientos se volvió un calvario en tierra sagrada. Por más que lo ignoraran, no podían contra ello y fue una dulce tarde de verano cuando las cosas se fueron de las manos. Estaban cometiendo un pecado horrendo en la casa del Señor. Y mientras ella entregaba su virtud al Cura del convento, sus mentes torturadas se pusieron el blanco. Las sensaciones y vibraciones que corrían por sus cuerpos los llenaron de un gozo y una libertad que jamás habían sentido en sus vidas.

Las lágrimas corrían por el rostro de Sakura, sintiendo que él era lo que faltaba en su vida, en la vida que ella dejó atrás. Sasuke era el indicado, la persona a la que pertenecía realmente y si bien estaba siendo infiel a Dios, aún así rogaba por su perdón. Ella no había querido que las cosas pasaran así, pero la vida los había reunido en el lugar y el tiempo equivocados y debía existir una razón.

Sasuke sintió todo menos culpa. Al fin podía tenerla y sentirla entre sus brazos, después de tantos años, por fin la había encontrado. Los ojos le ardían tratando de contener las lágrimas de dicha por tenerla con vida. Sakura era la misma de siempre, la que había amado década tras década y ahora era suya para siempre.

Si eso se descubría, no sabían lo que sería de ellos. Sakura comenzó a sentirse mal luego de un tiempo. No sólo sentía culpa por lo que había hecho sino que también comenzó a sentir cambios en su cuerpo. Todo lo que ingería lo vomitaba y su abdomen comenzó a crecer. No podía creer que le pasara eso, sólo lo habían hecho sin protección una sola vez y ocurría eso.

Intentó esconderlo bajo sus ropas, pero llegado a cierta instancia del embarazo y las sospechas que la Madre Superiora tenía sobre ella, se descubrió la verdad de que había pecado y que ese pecado venia en forma de niño. Lloró mucho por haber sucumbido y Sasuke sintió morir cuando lo supo. Sakura había evitado que se acercara o la tocara y no entendía muy bien porqué había cambiado de repente. Sabía que estaba mal, pero era inevitable estar lejos de ella.

Fue un escándalo aquello. Sakura no quiso dar el nombre de Sasuke, quería mantenerlo seguro y que toda la culpa recayera solo en ella. Sasuke estaba en contra de ello y quería hacer frente a lo que había ocurrido, había abusado de su confianza y había tomado lo que no debía.

Las cosas fueron de mal en peor. Las monjas se mostraron agresivas con Sakura y muy frías, estaban decepcionadas de ella y su comportamiento. Sakura temía por lo que ocurriría una vez que naciera el bebé, quería irse de allí pero no podía, la mantenían encerrada en su habitación sin acceso a visitas. El único que tenía permitido el acceso era la Madre Superiora y Sasuke, cosa que fue un alivio para ella.

Sasuke intentaba calmarla y le prometía que solucionaría aquello, que lograrían salir de eso. Pero su embarazo llegó a término, el niño nació y se lo llevaron. Ella sólo supo que era un niño de cabello oscuro y bastante pequeñito. Sasuke le había dicho que era un niño precioso y que haría lo que fuera por llevarlo con ella. Siguió hablando de una vida juntos con el bebé sin saber que estaba siendo escuchado tras la puerta.

Sasuke fue removido de su cargo y excomulgado de la Iglesia y el convento. Sakura fue obligada a seguir en otro monasterio, en el cual eran mucho más estrictos y serios.

Todo se había acabado, su pequeño mundo de fantasías había terminado una vez más y sólo podía llorar. Lloró por su bebé, el cual había sido dado en adopción sin haber podido verlo ni siquiera una vez. Lloró por Sasuke de quien no sabía nada y por ella, por el destino solitario y amargo que le había tocado.

Porque una vida sin Sasuke no tenía sentido.

Ya había pecado mucho en esa vida, un pecado más ya no le haría más daño a su alma. El suicidio no era algo bien visto por Dios y ella ya se había descarriado de su rebaño el día que sus ojos se cruzaron con los de su amado todo porque en su mundo amar de forma carnal era considerado un pecado. Ni siquiera aquella punzada en el corazón atravesado por una punta filosa le había dolido tanto como el que le arrancaran a Sasuke de su lado.

Sasuke sintió un intenso dolor. Fue extraño, pero presentía cual era la razón de ello por lo que no dudó en hacerlo también. Sonrió al astro rey, brillando por última vez en el cielo lleno de matices amarillentos y anaranjados como el esplendor que rodeó a Sakura el día en que la conoció, y se dejó caer de la silla. La viga crujió por el peso, pero se mantuvo estable. Y mientras el oxígeno lo abandonaba poco a poco, su mente deseó lo que su triste corazón le exigía a cada pausado latido…

 _Si hay un próximo encuentro, por favor, que sea por última vez._

Y el destino les concedió dicho encuentro, otra vez…

 _2005-_

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_ _Seguramente me odien pero bueno, fin(?_

 _De verdad, amé hacer estas historias hiper trágicas. No soy fan del angst ni de hacer este tipo de cosas, pero sentía que era hora, me carburó mucho tiempo esto y espero haber cumplido sus expectativas._

 _Esta vez toqué un tema más serio: la religión. La idea me la dio una amiga aunque ella pensaba algo entre una monja y un militar pero yo quise ir más allá. Fue duro, investigué un poco así como los anteriores, ninguno fue escrito así nomás, me informé antes de abordar cada tema porque quería hacerlo un poco más real, pero este fue el que más me costó escribir y hasta lo sentía horrible. Pero lo releí y la verdad que para haberlo escrito muerto de sueño, lo hice bastante bien y me gustó como quedó._

 _En cuanto a este encuentro, Sasuke sabía de ella y por eso, esta vez, algunas partes fueron contadas desde su perspectiva ya que quería mostrar su parte de conciencia ante sus encuentros. Ellos siempre supieron inconcientemente del otro, pero en esta historia lo remarqué más en Sasuke. Sakura inevitablemente siempre se enamoraba de Sasuke. Aquí lograron tener un descendiente ;; lo que lo hace más doloroso para mí porque se los arrebataron. Sasuke y Sakura se fueron juntos esta vez y pues su bebito tiene otra familia :c_

 _Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios, los favs y los follows, también a los lectores silenciosos y a Hikari por darle el visto bueno a este fic._

 _No se vayan, siempre hay algo más que contar._

 _Bye!_


	6. Sayonara-

**Orenji**

* * *

 **Summary:** Y solo sé que en la próxima vida iré a buscarte al principio

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto. La historia a continuación es mía. La frase del summary es autoría de Tohma.

* * *

 **Epílogo**

* * *

Comenzaba el otoño en Japón. La muchachita de diecisiete años caminaba hacia su trabajo de medio tiempo en las desiertas y frescas calles del pequeño pueblo de Konoha. Había elegido aquel sitio por dos simples razones: una, adoraba el campo y la segunda razón era que no tendría que sufrir el ser juzgada por ser una madre adolescente tan joven, pues, en su pueblo había dado de qué hablar.

Su madre la había echado de su casa y su ex novio se había deshecho de ella con otra chica más idiota que ella. Quizás no era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida, pero no se quejaba, era feliz a su manera a pesar de todos los contratiempos y problemas que tenía.

Había decido seguir adelante, ella había cometido el desliz de haber permitido que tal imbécil la convenciera de hacerlo siendo un pobre idiota que no sabía ni siquiera sumar y restar. No esperaba nada de él, sólo que no la molestara. Pero fue imposible ante la insistencia de que se deshiciera de la consecuencia de su acto y no tuvo mejor idea que largarse de allí.

Estaba casi en la última etapa y si bien no debía estar trabajando, necesitaba el dinero para poder tomarse unos cuantos meses hasta que pudiera acomodarse de nuevo. Tenía un bonito departamento, una casera muy agradable y amorosa que la ayudaba en todo y unos compañeros excelentes. Ni que hablar del jefe que había accedido a que siguiera trabajando, siempre y cuando no hiciera ni mucho esfuerzo ni se expusiera al peligro. Odiaba la parte administrativa, pero no le quedaba otra que hacer de secretaria y dedicarse a leer papeles y a escribir a máquina.

Un fuerte tirón hizo que se detuviera de golpe. Comenzó a sentir frío y humedad en su entrepierna y una fuerte contracción la dejó sin aliento. Una mujer que caminaba cerca, se acercó hasta ella para ayudarla y cada vez más gente corría a su lado.

La ambulancia llegó y fue trasladada rápidamente al hospital. La instalaron en un cuarto, a la espera de que dilatara. Y mientras esperaba, con ayuda de una enfermera, se dedicó a caminar de un lado a otro.

Llegó su mejor amiga rubia y la abrazó. Se habían conocido cuando ella llegó al pueblo y pidió por indicaciones para conseguir un hotel. Mientras la acompañaba al hotel, supo de su historia, pues le gustaba hablar. La rubia le ofreció un cuarto en su casa, cuarto que tomó porque no tenía más que para una semana en un hotel antes de que se le acabaran los últimos ahorros y así su amistad surgió. Cuando consiguió empleo y se mudó al tiempo para poder acondicionar un cuarto para el bebé.

Rogó por la epidural cuando la enfermera entró a su cuarto con una silla de ruedas en la cual la sentó y la llevó hasta la sala de partos. Todo fue muy rápido. Recordaba estar apretando con fuerza la mano de su amiga, gritando y maldiciendo a todos los presentes que trabajaban con calma y la alentaban a que continuara.

El llanto del bebé rompió el aturdimiento de ella y vio que lo envolvían en una mantita color verde claro. Sintió el rostro más húmedo de lo que ya estaba por las lágrimas y estiró los brazos para agarrarlo cuando las ganas de pujar volvieron y sintió que algo salía nuevamente. Otro llanto más y la sorpresa la dejó perpleja cuando otra enfermera agarró al segundo bebé y lo envolvió en una manta amarilla.

Los ojos verdes de la chica miraron los celestes de su amiga y comenzó a reír de la incredulidad. ¡Tenía dos bebés! ¿Cómo se les pudo haber pasado algo como eso?

Aún cansada, estiró los brazos para sostenerlos. Eran preciosos. Dos bolitas de cachetes rojos y pelusita como cabello. Sonrió encantada, eran tan idénticos, sólo que uno tenía el cabello oscuro y el otro claro como el de ella, seguramente sería rosa.

Con sólo verlos, sabía que por alguna razón la vida los había unido, no era una coincidencia. El destino los había reunido una vez más, en ese momento y ese lugar.

Haru miró a su amiga y murmuró los nombres que sus bebés llevarían para siempre.

 _Ren y Ran._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Un viejo mito japonés dice que los enamorados que jamás podrán estar juntos cometen suicidio doble y reencarnan como gemelos._

 _ **Sayonara**_ _ **-**_

* * *

 _ **N/A:** Hola! Ahora sí, es el fin real jajaja aunque en sí, la historia sigue porque estuve subiendo por fb las pequeñas viñetas sobre ellos dos pero ya de crecidos._

 _Quiero contar un poco como surgió la historia. Un día estaba escuchando a la bella 96neko y me apareció uno de sus covers de Vocaloid que nunca había prestado atención y busqué la traducción. En sí es una canción de amor entre hermanas gemelas, no romántica desde ya, pero se nota por la letra que tiene una historia mucho más atrás, en el pasado, en una vida anterior, y tienen un lazo muy profundo. La canción habla desde la perspectiva de una de las hermanitas gemelas y que al parecer quiere permanecer por siempre con su hermana, pero sabe que no puede y pues si quieren escucharla, se llama **Orange -Orenji-**._

 _Aclaro que Ren es Sakura y Ran es Sasuke, y que ambos tienen ojos verdes. La razón por la cual reencarnaron como gemelos es porque el bebé de Sasuke y Sakura es un familiar lejano de ellos, ahí está su línea directa sanguínea. Una curiosidad, la historia empezó en Japón y terminó también allí. No le puse año porque no creí necesario._

 _Bueno, seguramente cuente más cosas de alguna manera ya siendo a través de dibujos o escribiendo más, aún no lo he pensado mucho, a través de Facebook quizás._

 _Gracias de nuevo por leer esta historia y apreciarla. Gracias Hikari por aguantarme, a las chicas de Sasuke y Sakura Por Siempre en el grupo de WhatsApp en el cual me odian y me aman en partes iguales(?_

 _Bye!_


End file.
